Elliott
Elliott is an Animan from New Animalia who, using the transformed Guardian Cube he was entrusted with, became the Green Guardian Ranger of the Beast Guardian Rangers. An elephant Animan, he assumes the form of a burly young man with glasses. Biography Life in Animalia Childhood Elliott's father was a guardian of the Link Cube before him, & the young Elliott would stand alongside him in keeping watch over the Link Cube. As a child, Elliott grew a love for reading books thanks to his father, who would read stories to the young Elliott. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sasha, Lionel, & Tyra, Elliott was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six Guardian Cubes. As such, Elliott was entrusted with one of the Guardian Cubes. Elliott grew frustrated with Lionel & Tyra, who he found to be complacent in their task of guarding the Link Cube, taking issue with Lionel's habit of staying up late which would result in him being tired while on duty, & Tyra's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, leading him to harshly scold them both. Elliott was consoled by Sasha, who suggested that while he may be right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Elliott understood Sasha's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Personality Elliott is an elephant Animan & the most intelligent of the four Animen that traveled to the Human World. Though he seems like the sensitive, unapproachable-type, he's actually extremely kind. In addition, he has a sharp sense of smell. Powers & Abilities Animan Power :The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Elliott is granted his own human form by his Guardian Cube which protects his identity as an Animan. Following this, Elliott can change from Animan to human & back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his elephant tail. Sixth sense :As an Animan guardian, Elliott can sense malicious presences, which are signaled by his tail standing erect. Hyperosmia : As an elephant Animan, Elliott possesses an intensely strong sense of smell which he can use to track others. He retains his sense in his human form. Prehensile Snout :In his Animan form, Elliott can use his trunk as a grasping tool. The trunk can also stretch beyond its usual length to grab items that would normally be out of reach. Earth's Energy : As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Elliott was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Cube Cell Morpher, but also granted him superpowers, like: : Superhuman Strength :: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. Weaknesses Poor Eyesight : In his human form, Elliott's eye sight, for some reason, had gone a little blurry, & so he therefore wears glasses. Green Guardian Ranger Default= Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Elephant CubeZord Attacks His strength in this form is also enhanced to the point where his bare strikes forms small shockwaves. |-|Awakened Instinct= In his Awakened Instinct form, the Green Guardian Ranger's boots transform into elephant hooves that can create earthquakes by stomping the ground or shockwaves that send stone debris flying at the enemy. The Green Guardian Ranger, along with the other Beast Guardian Rangers in their Awakened Instinct forms, is able to channel his powers along with the Red Guardian Ranger's Gorilla Spirit power into a gigantic fist that the Red Guardian Ranger can use to smash down onto the enemy in his Gorilla Super Punch attack. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Elephant CubeZord |-|Rumble Tusk Zord= Under Preston Tien's magic effect, Elliott was transformed into a mini version of the Rumble Tusk Zord, which can be ridden by Preston to charge at the opponent. Imitations * From his own memory, a copy of Elliott was created alongside a fake Sasha by Naughtless Dread as part of his sadistic game. He ultimately sacrificed his own existence to save the original. * A fake Green Guardian Ranger was created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. He was defeated alongside the copies of the Blue, Yellow, & White Guardian Rangers by the real Red Guardian Ranger. Notes * Elliott is the third Ranger that is based on a modern elephant; the first Elephant Ranger is the Black Ranger, inspired by the ancient woolly mammoth. ** He's also the second elephant-themed Green Ranger, the first being the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger * Because of the Elephant trunk designed into the helmet, the visor on the Green Guardian Ranger's helmet is broken down the middle. * Elliott is the first Green Ranger to have a female successor that is on the core team. * He may be the first Green Ranger to wear glasses when he's in human form. See Also *Tusk - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Beast Guardian Rangers Category:Second-In-Command